1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radar detection of persons wearing wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the course of the past 25 years, suicide attacks have emerged as a method used on a large scale by terrorist organizations to inflict lethal damage and create fear and chaos. The willingness of an individual to sacrifice their own life in the course of an attack is a significant force multiplier when employed against a conventional security force. As the explosive devices worn or carried by suicide bombers are usually hidden, it is difficult to detect suicide bombers prior to detonation so that preventative measures can be taken.